gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/The BNO Publishing Firm
Every day new things on the wiki are published, from Spanish love stories to the most gruesome novels of men on beaches. Why not have the BNO Publish! Who's in charge In an attempt to takeover the media and harvest its godly influence over the masses to conquer and later enslave the free world through the power of books enlighten ourselves, the bno is obviously in charge. However, if you have a problem with one of our books, you can always contact one of the following (note: all leaders of the firm are also staunch members of the The Gentlemen of the Independent Democratic Republican and Freedom Party and if you do not agree with The Party on a mental or emotional level it is very possible you can be turned down for help) *''Sir Andrew Norrington XXI of the Aragonianese Empire (Spain) - ''enlightened scholar in charge of our books department; a capitalist if I ever did see one *''Dr Jeremius Isaac Newton VI of Greasescarlett - ''years of experience in the business, he used to work at IHOP due to the smell; in charge of customer service and human resources Get YOUR Book Published! If you have a piece that you want the BNO firm to firmly publish, leave a comment below! And yes, Spanish people, we can publish your novels! Stories about the catholic church and popes with swords and armies that keep going for days are our specialties. Pirate story? Throw it in there! (this is not recommended)* 'LEGAL DISCLAIMER* '- Once BNO Publishing firm is in possession of your work of literature, be it a play, pamphlet, bliss teen romantic novel, vampires eating werewolves, werewolves eating whale-mammoths, family histories, hall of fames, musical libraries, President Clinton's archived writings, religious tomes, short stories, medium stories, long stories, really long stories, how-do-you-have-time-for-this long stories, Breasle blogs, a comment on a Breasle blog, Green Runners, instructional cook books, Finnish mythology, any kind of mythology I guess, dark poetry, poetry about grass, movies about dogs that can talk, narcotics recipes, movie scripts, or famous Venable war stories. Once we gain possession of your masterpiece, it is, by definition, ours. All monetary benefits that may result from your publication will immediately be directed to the BNO Publishing Firm and subsequently exchanged to North Korean Wons (무역은행). The BNO Publishing Firm is not to be held accountable if any published stories suddenly go missing, or if the story's author dies as a result of any of the following: bridge collapses, goat bites, deranged neighbour attack, automobile explosions, poisoned at the Mallace Pallace. Furthermore, 4% of all income gained by the BNO Publishing Firm will benefit the BNO Nesting Relief Fund; if the author of the works under BNO jurisdiction is unhappy about this then they are advised to talk with Dr Jeremius, head of customer services and human resources. If you purchase any work of literature published by the BNO Publishing Firm with a registered BNO Debit Card, we are, of course, not responsible for credit fraud. Current Works Published *Boyz Night Out - The Show Category:Boyz Night Out Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing